metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo New York
with other Nintendo characters.]] Nintendo New York is the flagship store of Nintendo and is located in the Rockefeller Center in New York City. Originally called the Pokémon Center, it reopened on May 14, 2005 as the more generalized Nintendo World Store. Samus Aran can be seen on the outside of the store as a silhouette alongside other notable Nintendo characters. The store was closed for renovation in early 2016, and reopened with its current name, Nintendo New York. with the text, "THIs Is HoW I RoLL"]] Merchandise The store sells various Nintendo related items like The Legend of Zelda merchandise such as Link plushies and shirts, Mario merchandise such as shirts and plushies and many others like the Pokémon series. The Pokémon series has its own section known as the Pokémon Center (named after the in-game building) due to its success in the media. The store will occasionally sells ''Metroid''-related merchandise, such as a baseball cap that was given away as a pre-order bonus with Metroid Prime Trilogy, and the Metroid Roll TShirt in early 2010. In 2018, the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Varia Suit Figma became available at Nintendo New York for $79.99 USD + tax. Demos The store allows costumers or visitors to play demos of the games. At one point of time in the store Metroid Prime 3: Corruption was featured as one of them. Currently Super Smash Bros. Brawl, New Super Mario Bros., New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis, and Pokémon Platinum are a couple of the many demos at the store. Store Gallery The store also shows a display of Nintendo figurines and Nintendo products. Numerous figurines of Nintendo characters are shown and Samus Aran with her appearance from Metroid Prime is one if them. On the upper level shows a pseudo-museum type display of Nintendo products from the original NES all the way to the Wii. This "museum" features the infamous Game Boy that survived the Gulf War. Other stores In 2019, it was announced that two additional stores are to be released in other areas in the world. One being located in Israel, and the other in Japan.http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2019/06/nintendo_finally_opens_a_second_official_retail_store The latter location will open on November 22, 2019 at Shibuya Parco.https://twitter.com/NintendoNYC/status/1186831322779701248 Gallery File:Sm i 13307.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch event. File:Smi 13308.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch event. File:Smi 13309.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch event. File:Smi 13310.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch event. File:Pins.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' pin. (Recalled for lead paint.) File:Metroid prime hunters ds.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Nintendo DS File:DSC00553.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch pin. File:Nintendoworldshirt2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch shirt. File:Nintendoworldshirt1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' launch shirt. File:MPTPreorder.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' launch hat. File:Samus Super Metroid shirt at Nintendo New York.png|Samus Aran shirt released in 2017 for Metroid: Samus Returns (uses Super Metroid artwork). File:Nintendo New York MSR merch.jpg|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' socks, keychains and lanyards available beginning on June 1, 2018.Nintendo NY (NintendoNYC). "Incoming Transmission: New Metroid gear has landed at #NintendoNYC. Discover these and more during your next visit!" 1 Jun 2018 4:55 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/NintendoNYC/status/1002639786153250816 File:MSR shirts at Nintendo NY.png|''Samus Returns'' shirts on display at the store, seen in a 2018 Nintendo Minute episode. File:Samus display at Nintendo NY.png|A display of Samus (uses a Metroid Prime render) from the same episode. References ru:Nintendo World Store Category:Companies Category:Merchandise